


children dying in the night

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Death, Experimental Style, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Your name is Knox. You are twelve years old. This is how you die.(work title is a probable bastardization of a lyric from a les mis song but i cant remember which)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	children dying in the night

**Author's Note:**

> this keeps my posting every day of 2021 streak (so far) even tho its after midnight bc i havent gone to sleep yet.
> 
> warnings for canonical child death/child soldiers all that stuff

Your name is Knox. You are eleven years old, and you are fighting a war.

You have been on Devaron for a little over a year — exactly as long as your apprenticeship with Master Halsey has been. You were apprenticed just a few months before Geonosis, and you and Master Halsey weren’t there, but some of your older friends were.

Not all of them are around anymore.

The Temple of Eedit is really a beautiful place, once you get past how small it is. Before you and Master Halsey came here on a retreat, and then ended up stationed here “for the foreseeable future”, you’d been raised on Coruscant.

It’s taken some adjusting.

You’d wanted to learn healing, and you have. You’ve gained more experience with traumatic injuries in your one year of apprenticeship than some healers have in their entire careers.

It’s a quiet place, mostly. You’ve suspected for some time that that’s one of the reasons that a junior padawan is one of the people set to guard it. You don’t mind, really — it makes sense. You’ve never been a thrill-seeker, preferring the quiet harmony of meditation and personal study to being out in the thick of things, on the  _ real _ front lines, where the droids are, where the Sith are.

Master Halsey cautions you against thinking like that — an attack can come at any moment, especially with enemies like the Separatists (with enemies like the Sith, he doesn’t say). You think that he’s mostly right, but, well — nobody’s going to attack the  _ Eedit Temple _ . It’s simply unthinkable.

It’s quiet, and beautiful, and known for its teaching of healing arts. It’s low, all one story, and most of that is taken up by healing halls.

“Sir,” Commander Trauma (who’s name, he’s assured you, is  _ completely ironic _ ), “We’ve got movement out front.”

You half expect it to be another Pikhrou, one of the native herbivores. They’re big enough to trip the sensors, but harmless, really.

You’re wrong. It’s not a Pikhrou. 

You’ve seen holos of Asajj Ventress and General Grievous at work, how they seem to take immense pleasure from inflicting pain whenever they can.

This one isn’t like that. It’s worse.

You watch as it kills every single man stationed at the Eedit Temple — except you.

He  _ cannot _ be allowed to get inside. There’s  _ people _ inside,  _ hurt _ people, some of them  _ children _ (you have not considered yourself a child for what feels like a very long time)—

You have always been a quiet, considerate child, thinking over your words carefully before you say them, giving each individual syllable it’s due care. You do not interrupt people, and you do not speak out of turn. You have never told a lie in your life, and if you did so, you think you would be very bad at it. 

This…  _ thing _ just killed a dozen people like it didn’t matter, like it just didn’t care. 

“ _ Monster _ ,” you hiss, igniting your lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

> :) haiiii its me. again. you can blame tumblr user transfetts' discord server bobaganda for this because someone mentioned knox and i was like "hey what if i became one of those people who fleshes out a character that appears for .5 seconds and then never again" and they were like "i would cry" and i was like "i am opening up the google doc right now" and THEY were like "gayle, why are you like this" and THEN-
> 
> anyways. im on tumblr as dykepixie :) hope you guys liked this. i will hopefully write more of Him tm. knox is my perfect special boy now.


End file.
